


Minusgrade

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Es ist kalt.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Minusgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Nur mal so.

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause.“

„Okay.“ _Bitte geh' nicht._

„Oder?“

„Oder? Oder was?“

„Oder soll ich vielleicht noch bleiben?“

„Nö, wieso denn?“ _Bitte geh' nicht._

„In Ordnung, dann gehe ich jetzt.“

„Okay.“ _Bitte geh' nicht._

„Es ist ja schon reichlich spät.“

„Ja.“ _Bitte geh' nicht._

„Gut, ich gehe jetzt.“

„Boerne, warten Sie mal!“

„Ja, Herr Thiel?“

„Bitte geh' nicht.“

„Ich soll nicht gehen?“

„Nein.“

„Okay.“

Eine halbe Minute später fror Thiel nicht mehr.


End file.
